The Potion Master's Time
by AlwaysWhoLockedMinds
Summary: All characters and rights belong to JK Rowling. This was written for slug club.


The end of the school year teacher party had been going for a couple of hours at this point. The groups had broken off into separate areas doing their own things like drinking, playing games, talking, etc. Snape was standing in a corner by himself, watching all the commotion from other groups and sipping on his fire whiskey. He hadn't noticed that the newest professor, who had taken over Defense Against the Dark Arts, had found her way over to him. When he finally noticed her standing there he glared, "Can I help you?"

The woman sat another bottle of fire whiskey onto the table, "There is no need to be rude when one comes bringing drinks." "There is when one wasn't invited.", he replied and took another drink. "Didn't know one needed an invitation at a party.", she shrugged and leaned against the wall looking at the other groups. Silence hung over them for a couple of minutes before she spoke again.

"You have always been a bit of an outcast haven't you?", she questioned. "What makes you think that Melody?", Severus snapped sarcastically. "You are always by yourself or always look somewhere between agitated and bored when talking to others.", Mel shrugged, "Other than talking to Albus or me." She then looked over at him, cheeks a little flushed from the whiskey he had consumed, "Why is that?" "Albus has helped me out more than I can ever repay him.", he replied before turning his eyes to meet hers and shrugging, "and I just like you."

His eyes widened and he quickly turned his face away once he realized what he had just said. The cup he had been holding was placed on the table before it ran over his face as his shoulders slumped in defeat. Melody watched him for a second before speaking up, "Nice to know I'm not the only one." "The only one?", he whispered making it barely audible. "That likes the other one standing here.", she replied turning her eyes back to the party.

The groups had merged together, moved stuff out of the way, and were all starting to dance and drink. The music had started playing, shaking the ground slightly and making it loud enough that you would almost have to shout to speak to anyone. Severus still looked defeated and like he was internally screaming at himself for not being able to hold his tongue. He felt a tug at his hand. Looking down and noticing that their hands were wound together. Melody tugged his hand again, pulling him along with her out of the door and away from all the noise.

Once they were away from all the loud music Snape spoke up, "What are you doing?" "Getting us away from the noise before your head starts hurting. You look like you have had a bit too much to drink.", Mel replied and continue to basically drag him behind her. "I can take care of myself", he huffed but continued to follow behind her. "Not tonight you aren't.", she responded and stopped at a door, opened it, and stepped inside.

Once inside and the door closed behind them Melody was pressed against a wall. Severus' lips were pressed against hers. She could taste the fire whiskey on his lips as she kissed him back. Her hands threaded through his hair, which was surprisingly softer than the greasy look it had. His hands cupped her cheeks and tilted her head back. His tongue slid into her mouth, causing her to moan slightly. Their teeth clashed together, tongues faught, and hands pulled at hair and at clothes.

Lips only parted when clothing were being pulled off. Jacket being tossed one way, shirt another, and a button down just dropped at their feet. Their shoes got kicked off, knocking against the floor and walls. Melody pulled her lips away from his and asked, "Bed or what?" "Wherever we end up.", he replied before attaching his lips to her neck. Her soft moans echoed off the walls as he nipped, sucked, and trailed his way down her neck. One of his hands pulled her back away from the wall and unhooked her bra. It slid down her arms and she tossed it away.

Snape's lips continued down her neck and her chest. Marks were left in their place making her skin turn a bright reddish pink with a tinge of purple. Her head slid back against the wall, facing the ceiling. Eyes shut, grunts and moans escaped her lips, and her hands pulled at his hair. Buttons and zippers on pants started to get undone and those hit the floor, leaving the two of them stark naked. Eyes roamed over the other's body, taking in scars, bumps, and everything in between. "Beautiful", escaped Severus' lips as he looked back into her eyes.

It was his turn to moan when her hand wrapped around his member. Her hand stroked him slowly, thumb rolling over his tip. She looked up at his face, watching it change with pleasure and the gasps and moans that escaped his lips every now and again. Melody sped her hand up, tightening her fingers and loosening them along the way. His hand soon stopped hers, pulling it away from him.

He grabbed her thighs from behind and lifted her up. Her legs wrapped around his waist, causing his throbbing member to brush against her most feminine parts. His hand brushed over her clit as he guided his tip to her opening. Eyes connected for a brief second before he slowly entered her. Melody's hands gripped his shoulders and Severus' gripped her ass, helping to hold her against the wall. Gasps, grunts, and moans fled their lips as he slowly slid in and out.

Messy kisses were planted on lips, cheeks, and necks. Hair was being pulled and her body was pressed more into the wall. Her feet pressed into his back and ass, encouraging him to pick up the speed which he happily obliged to do. Melody gasped and moaned loudly when he lifted her slightly, changing the angle of his thrusts. His shoulders tightened under her fingers when she dug her nails into them.

The wall creaked slightly with every thrust and her head hit the wall softly a couple of times. "Fuck!", Severus groaned and slammed into her one last time. His body shuttered as his orgasm hit him, fingers drug into Mel's skin, and he pressed her harder against the wall. He slowly loosened up and rested his head on her shoulder breathing heavily. He pulled out of her slowly and helped her feet touch the floor again.

Both of their bodies were flushed and sticky from the sweat. Their chests still heaved a little and eyes started to droop from tiredness. Melody gently grabbed Snape's hand, leading him into the bedroom where they both cuddled into each other and the bed before they quickly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
